


【灿白】眼睛

by asahii



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, No Plot/Plotless
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 06:09:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21094679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asahii/pseuds/asahii





	【灿白】眼睛

说狠话就像是在调情，一切归于他的眼睛。

眼线和眼影淡了些，纱一样覆着。暗沉瞳色下的目光在打量，最后凝聚，直直望进对方的眼，似在清水中注入墨水，将它扩散。

他的视线，就是湿润的水蒸气，最终化成了水。那些水珠顺着肌肤的纹理，进入血管，融入血肉。

嚣张跋扈的眼色，只是为了掩藏下垂眼的柔软、臣服。妥协在无声之间的回应，别扭青涩却又珍重虔诚。

易碎品，在黑布笼罩下。靠近前就会有顾虑，一举一动，都在脑中设想同一种结局——搞坏他。

他的眼神，也是如此邀请。

可乐冰，砸落在杯底，沉入大麦茶之中。气泡藏于冰，每一口都在迸裂。

他说，再不进来就滚开。

含苞花，沉寂于黑夜草丛，花瓣纹路如同初始的生命，向内延伸到不知何处。

“给我搞清楚状况。”

“我…可不是、这么快就不行的人。”

初遇时那双覆冰的眼，此刻在破裂、融化、绽放，带着能割裂皮肤的尖锐边缘，带着冲击鼻腔的饱和气体，带着沾衣的馥郁花香。

每一种感受，都化作更猛烈的入侵，都因他的眼睛。

“都说了，不要射进来啊。”

“黏糊糊还咕叽咕叽的，很恶心啊。”

抱怨也像是在撒娇，却全然不自知。

一切归于他的眼睛，有光明，也有黑暗。光明是漂浮跳跃着的羽毛，黑暗是那墨水，不受控制地扩散开来了，最后也沾湿了羽毛。

一起浸润吧。


End file.
